Field activities, such as planting, tending, mowing, and harvesting use a range of tools, equipment, and machinery that require skilled operators. In recent years, advances in technology have substantially reduced the work load of the field operators. Modern farmers and field operators may have global positioning systems (GPS) and as well as and auto-steer systems to guide their tractors through the field. Further, field operators may use field management software and GPS receivers to map their fields and to determine the general condition of their field. Separately, a farmer may perform soil measurements to determine the health of their soil. Based on their collected and mapped data, a farmer, can generate prescription maps that specify how much water or fertilizer to apply to the field, how densely to plant the seeds, and the like. The farmer may also determine the weather forecast and adjust the fixed sprinkler system for when and how long the field should be irrigated.
Thus, while field maintenance has significantly modernized, it relies on disparate technologies that have not been synthesized to work in concert to provide autonomous administration of the field that is independent of fixed irrigation systems, predetermined schedules, and/or fixed routes. There is no present system and method that can autonomously provide irrigation, shading, feeding, refilling, artificial lighting, and remote health analysis of a field.